


Sweet sweet triangle

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Recueil d'OS et de fics pour l'événement Guerre des ships KageHina VS OiKage sur Wattpad [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Multishippers : KageHinaOi (KageHina, HinaOi, OiKage) Omegaverse avec Alpha!Oikawa, Omega!Kageyama et Omega!Hinata. Je suis neutre dans ce conflit et je dédie cette fic à MDCBD. Bonne lecture :)





	Sweet sweet triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Multishippers : KageHinaOi (KageHina, HinaOi, OiKage) Omegaverse avec Alpha!Oikawa, Omega!Kageyama et Omega!Hinata. Je suis neutre dans ce conflit et je dédie cette fic à MDCBD. Bonne lecture :)

La pluie tombait doucement lorsque le comte Tooru Oikawa se décida enfin à se réveiller. Ce temps maussade l'encourageait davantage à se prélasser dans son grand lit en écoutant distraitement le son des gouttes d'eau qui tonnaient contre les vitres. Ces doux bruits le berçaient doucement quand il se retourna pour prendre l'omega endormi à coté de lui dans ses bras.

Dans ce monde où s'était établie une hiérarchie impitoyable, les alphas étaient les maitres de tout. Ils pouvaient très facilement posséder la moindre chose qu'ils désiraient, que cela fut un domaine, une entreprise ou bien des personnes de basse classe nommées omegas. Ceux-ci étaient traités comme de simples objets de collection pour certains ou comme de vulgaires jouets pour d'autres.

Tooru avait pris l'habitude de ne pas se rabaisser à ce genre d'attitude et contempla un moment son amant : le jeune homme qui dormait à ses cotés, aux courts cheveux noirs et au corps magnifiquement élancé, lui évoquait une poupée de porcelaine qui semblait bien fragile sous ses doigts. Cependant, ce qu'il lui plut le plus chez lui furent ses yeux d'un bleu profond : ils lui rappelaient le plus beau et le plus précieux des saphirs.

Tobio était pourtant issu d'une famille aisée de ducs et bien qu'il fut un omega, il n'en était pas moins un héritier. Le comte le connaissait depuis l'enfance et il se souvint avec agacement que le noiraud le fuyait déjà à l'époque. L'alpha n'avait cependant pas voulu faire en sorte que Tobio devienne son fiancé lorsque leurs classes avaient été décidées, il n'aimait pas obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait dans la contrainte.

Le fait que ce dernier fut un omega l'avait comblé néanmoins, Tobio l'avait encore rejeté. Ce qui frustra le plus Tooru fut qu'il avait décelé une attirance réciproque dans ses prunelles océanes, tout comme il semblait réceptif à son odeur. Alors pourquoi le fuyait-il? L'alpha se l'était sans cesse demandé malgré le conseil de son meilleur ami Iwa-chan d'abandonner afin de ne pas se faire du mal. "Kageyama doit propablement aimer quelqu'un d'autre, lui avait-il déclaré sévèrement comme à son habitude pour le ramener à la réalité.

Pour Tooru, ce fut une raison de plus de ne justement pas laisser tomber. Il voulait Tobio pour lui tout seul, quitte à affronter un autre alpha pour ça. Au début, le brun avait pensé qu'il s'agissait certainement de son plus grand rival, ce prétentieux de Wakatoshi Ushijima. Toutefois, celui-ci avait déjà marqué quelqu'un, son bras droit tout aussi détestable du nom de Satori Tendou or un jour, le destin tourna en sa faveur.

Ce fut durant un jour de pluie comme celui-ci, Tobio s'était présenté au manoir, totalement désemparé. Il ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule chose : "Je me donnerai à toi contre de l'argent. Ne me demande pas la raison, c'est personnel."

Au début, Tooru avait voulu refuser mais en voyant le désespoir qui se lisait dans ses iris azurs, il avait cédé. Bien entendu, le brun avait profité de la situation, pensant qu'en s'emparant du corps de l'omega, il s'emparerait aussi de son coeur au fur et à mesure qu'ils se fréquenteraient.

La seule interdiction qu'il s'était imposé était de ne rien faire durant les chaleurs de Tobio. Leur lien risquerait d'en pâtir si jamais il le marquait contre sa volonté et Tooru souhaitait voir le noiraud sourire plutôt que triste. Cette simple décision montrait l'ampleur de ses propres sentiments.

Tobio remua légèrement contre lui puis se frotta les yeux en se réveillant. Tooru s'attendrit face à ce spectacle adorable : "Tu es réveillé, Tobio-chan?, murmura-t-il tendrement en lui caressant la joue. Le noiraud tressallit légèrement à ce contact avant de fuir son regard en s'empourprant.

L'alpha comprit alors ce que l'omega était en train de ressentir en ce moment : une grande attirance à son égard, oui mais aussi une profonde culpabilité. "Je dois me laver, prétexta-t-il en se levant avant de prendre ses vêtements qui furent éparpillés à terre avec ceux de Tooru, je dois retourner au domaine familial dans la journée mais je reviendrai dans la soirée, poursuivit-il en s'habillant.

Tooru l'observait de dos en contemplant sa chute de reins tout en sachant que l'omega mentait. "Il faudrait que j'aille transmettre mes hommages à ta famille, un jour, lui dit-il en feignant un air enthousiaste avec un petit sourire de connivence.

Tobio se raidit suite à ces mots. Juste la réaction qu'il avait prévu. Comme je le pensais, sa famille n'est peut-être pas au courant de ses visites ici. Ceci dit, l'alpha aurait très bien pu lui demander la raison de sa venue dans son domaine voire aller directement chez les Kageyama pour savoir de quoi il en retournait mais l'occasion de l'avoir auprès de lui avait été trop belle pour ne pas la saisir.

Maintenant, il était temps de découvrir ce que son mignon petit omega lui cachait. Bon Iwa-chan va me tuer s'il sait que je vais opérer une petite filature mais bon. Tooru attendit que Tobio fut parti de leur chambre pour se préparer et le suivre dès qu'il quitterait le manoir.

Tobio regardait tristement le paysage défiler depuis la fenêtre de la calèche. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, ce qui faisait ressortir à la fois l'odeur de nourriture qu'exhalaient les stands et les restaurants ou encore celle, plus lointaine mais plus désagréable, de poisson pas frais venant des docks.

Le noiraud tâta la dague présente dans sa longue veste sombre avant de faire signe au cocher de s'arrêter. L'omega lui donna quelques pièces d'or avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle à quelques mètres de lui en tenant son arme présente dans sa poche tandis que l'autre tenait un panier remplis de victuailles avec en plus de médicaments.

Il n'était pas dans les quartiers mal famés mais on ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber. Seul une légère senteur de citronnelle le guidait jusqu'à son objectif. Un immense sentiment de honte l'envahit alors tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Oikawa-san avait été beaucoup plus attentionné qu'il le pensait, lui qui s'était attendu à plus de cruauté de sa part. Après tout, il l'avait éconduit bon nombre de fois même si au fond, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas nié que le comte l'attirait grandement.

Mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans mon coeur, pensa-t-il avec tristesse. Si Oikawa-san l'apaisait par sa force tranquille en dépit de son immaturité parfois, l'élu de son coeur illuminait sa vie. Rien que cette évocation lui fit amèrement remarqué combien il était tiraillé. Tobio arriva devant une porte au bois rongé par l'humidité dont le verrou fonctionnait encore très bien à son grand soulagement. L'omega s'en voulait déjà de laisser celui qui habitait cette habitation vétuste seul mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'il puisse survivre.

La porte grinça fortement dès qu'il l'ouvrit mais le cocon de chaleur qu'il ressentit en entrant dans ce très modeste foyer ne comprenant qu'un évier, un poële et une petite salle au fond où se trouvaient les toilettes ainsi qu'un lit où se trouvait l'omega cher à son coeur en train de se reposer. "Je suis de retour, Shouyou, déclara-t-il en fermant la porte, et je t'ai apporté de quoi manger et des médicaments.

Le jeune homme roux s'assit lentement en lui adressant un faible sourire avant de se rembrunir. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir plongé Tobio dans cette situation. Tout aurait été mieux s'il avait quitté le domaine des Kageyama où il avait été au service du noiraud depuis son enfance sans mot dire. Sa famille n'était plus de ce monde à cause de la misère et à cause de lui, l'omega qu'il aimait devait maintenant... Une légère odeur boisée flottait dans l'air en plus de la senteur de lavande caractéristique à Tobio. Il a encore du passer la nuit avec l'alpha qui l'accueille dans son manoir.

Le noiraud remarqua alors ma mine chagrinée du roux. Son coeur se fendit à la vue de ce visage si peiné. "Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-il en le s'asseyant pour le prendre dans ses bras, je suis vraiment désolé.

C'est étrange, remarqua Shouyou en pensée, l'odeur de cet alpha est vraiment rassurante, il se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte du noiraud en ajoutant à voix haute : "Tu sais? Je ne te mentirai pas en disant que je ne suis pas jaloux mais, des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues, je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un omega et lui c'est un alpha que tu connais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Il te rendra heureux et comme ça, tu..." Tobio le coupa en l'étreignant de nouveau. "Oui, je ne nie pas qu'Oikawa-san me plait mais, mais..., il pleura à son tour, sans toi, je ne suis rien."

Shouyou Hinata était apparu dans sa vie le jour de son neuvième anniversaire, un cadeau de ses parents qui avaient voulu qu'il eut un camarade de jeu. Le petit garçon, agé de dix ans, était orphelin et bien que leur relation fut fraternelle au début avec leurs lots de disputes et de chamailleries, celle-ci avait évolué au fil du temps en devenant beaucoup plus profonde.

Quand ses parents avaient découvert qu'ils étaient devenus amants, son père n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le jeter à la porte après qu'il eut défendu Shouyou. "Un omega ne doit pas en aimer un autre. C'est contre-nature", avait-il rétorqué avec dédain. Depuis, Shouyou avait trouvé un endroit où se terrer et lui-même avait décidé d'obtenir l'aide d'Oikawa-san afin qu'ils puissent tous deux survivre. Avec l'argent qu'il avait amassé au fil de ses nuits avec l'alpha, ils en auraient suffisamment pour acheter une demeure plus décente. "Je t'aime, Shouyou, chuchota Tobio en caressant doucement les cheveux roux, et ça, même Oikawa-san n'arrivera pas à le faire changer."

Il contempla ensuite le visage mouillé de larmes du roux. Le noiraud essuya tendrement les joues pâles de ses pouces en ignorant le fait qu'il était aussi en train de pleurer puis il s'empara doucement de ses lèvres, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Shouyou y répondit avec la même ferveur avant de se mettre à tousser violemment. "Je vais te donner du sirop, s'empressa de dire Tobio en fouillant dans le panier avant d'en sortir une petite flasque, tiens, prends-en.

\- Merci Tobio, fit Shouyou d'une voix éraillée en buvant le liquide à goulots. Ayant hérité de la constitution fragile de son père beta décédé, il était facilement sujet à des maladies comme maintenant. Il fallait dire que les conditions de vie n'aidaient pas non plus mais le roux ne s'en était jamais plaint. Au contraire, il s'efforçait de toujours garder le sourire devant Tobio même si le fait d'être aussi démuni le frustrait beaucoup. La toux s'était calmée, cependant. "Je vais mieux, le rassura-t-il en sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, mais le sirop m'a donné envie de dormir.

\- Repose-toi, murmura affectueusement Tobio en prenant la flasque pour la fermer et la remettre dans le panier avant d'allonger doucement le roux dans le lit et le recouvrir d'un édredon rongé par les mites. Shouyou lui avait expliqué que ce lieu avait été son ancienne demeure avant que le duc Kageyama, son père le trouva dans la rue en train de cirer des chaussures et l'amena dans son domaine pour qu'il se mette à son service à lui.

Je dois le faire sortir de là au plus vite, pensa-t-il en caressant la joue du visage maintenant endormi du roux. Le noiraud savait très bien qu'il pouvait se confier à Oikawa-san mais, connaissant les sentiments de ce dernier à son égard, il serait capable de lui faire du mal par jalousie. "Je continuerai à te protéger, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant tendrement le front avant de se lever à contrecoeur.

Aussi grande que fut son envie de rester auprès de l'omega qu'il aimait, il se devait de retourner auprès d'Oikawa-san. Tobio quitta le foyer en tentant d'ignorer l'insidueux sentiment d'anticipation qui commençait à envahir son coeur. Oui, il avait envie de revoir l'alpha mais... Je me dégoûte, se reprocha-t-il en quittant la ruelle. Le noiraud fut tellement occupé à se cribler de reproches qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence d'Oikawa-san non loin de lui.

L'alpha attendit qu'il fut parti avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison à l'abandon. Il avait bien observé comment Tobio avait procédé pour la déverouiller et il fut surpris de l'ingénuosité de la serrure. Tooru découvrit alors qui était celui qui l'empêchait de conquérir le coeur du noiraud et son coeur fondit comme neige à la vue de cet être tellement innocent dans son sommeil. L'alpha ressentit alors la même émotion qu'au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur Tobio-chan pour la première fois.

Je peux décemment te comprendre, Tobio-chan, pensa Tooru en s'agenouillant vers l'omega endormi, il est vraiment adorable. Et son odeur acidulée lui chatouillait agréablement les comme Tobio-chan, le brun eut envie de le choyer et le chérir.

Cependant, il put aussi constater combien il était mince et le visage écarlate montrait bien que le pauvre avait la fièvre. "Il faut que je l'amène au manoir, déclara Tooru en soulevant la couverture afin de porter ce petit omega comme une mariée. Le comte le trouvait affreusement léger, ce qui l'attrista encore plus.

Il devina assez vite la situation : un omega devait être la propriété d'un alpha selon les normes sociétales implicites et c'était pour cette raison stupide que les unions avec d'autres classes furent très mal vues. Tooru ne se cachait pas qu'il avait eu des relations éphémères avec des betas voire avec d'autres alphas avec lesquels il se laissait volontairement dominer mais il avait décidé d'arrêter de collectionner les conquêtes depuis le marché qu'il avait conclu avec Tobio-chan.

Maintenant, en tenant ce mignon Chibi-chan dans ses bras en train de se blottir inconsciemment contre lui, Tooru eut un autre souhait en tête. J'espère que Tobio-chan sera d'accord. Quoique je ne me fais pas de soucis là-dessus. Pendant que l'alpha l'amenait hors de sa maison, Shouyou put sentir la même odeur boisée que Tobio avait eu sur lui l'envelopper pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses songes. Ces effluves ne l'incommodèrent pas, au contraire, l'omega se sentait autant protégé que lorsque Tobio usait de la sienne pour le réconforter.

Pendant ce temps, Tobio avait terminé de se laver comme il avait toujours l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il rentrait au manoir appartenant aux Oikawa. Afin d'éviter de sombrer dans l'indolence depuis qu'il séjournait ici, le noiraud secondait le majordome et bras droit du comte, un alpha du nom d'Iwaizumi, en l'aidant dans ses tâches. "Ce crétin est encore parti en cachette sans rien dire, maugréa Hajime pendant qu'il rédigeait une lettre dans son bureau, il va voir quand il reviendra."

Tobio ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en imaginant la punition qu'infligerait Iwaizumi-san à son maitre, le connaissant, Oikawa-san recevrait certainement un coup de pied au derrière ou une mandale dans la tête. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand une odeur familière mais dispersée parvint à ses narines. Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. Hajime se leva lorsqu'il vit Kageyama quitter précipitemment la salle et le suivit jusqu'au vestibule où il vit Oikawa en train de porter un omega mal en point.

"Shouyou!, s'écria Tobio en voyant l'omega frissonner dans les bras d'Oikawa-san. Oh non, il a de la fièvre.

\- Iwa-chan, appelle un médecin, ordonna ensuite Tooru avant de s'adresser au noiraud d'un ton plus rassurant, on va l'amener dans une des chambres afin qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement, il couva le roux d'un regard tendre, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Tobio-chan. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal mais tu dois tout m'expliquer."

Tobio hocha la tête après avoir poussé un discret soupir de soulagement. Au moins, Shouyou serait en sécurité ici même s'il avait l'impression qu'Oikawa-san ne lui en voulut pas d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Au contraire même mais la santé du roux lui importait plus à cet instant et s'il devait tout dire à l'alpha, soit.

Lorsque Shouyou ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa petite bicoque. La pièce était bien plus grande que son foyer et le lit dans lequel il se trouvait d'une meilleure qualité. Même les couvertures qui le recouvraient furent de grande facture. Une voix grave et un peu feutrée le sortit de sa contemplation. "Tu te sens mieux, Chibi-chan?"

Shouyou s'assit en posant les yeux sur un alpha dont la beauté le fascina d'emblée. L'odeur terreuse qu'il sentait ne fit aucun doute sur son identité. Alors c'est avec lui que Tobio a... Il se renferma en s'empourprant. Pas étonnant qu'il le trouvait attirant, lui-même ne pouvait dégager les yeux de lui. Les iris chocolats le fixaient pourtant avec douceur. "Je suis un peu vaseux, répondit Shouyou en baissant les yeux, mais la fièvre semble tombée. C'est vous qui m'avez ramené ici?

\- Oui, répondit Tooru en se retenant de lui caresser la joue pour apaiser ses craintes, j'ai suivi Tobio pour voir ce qu'il me cachait mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un omega aussi adorable que toi, poursuivit-il avec franchise, je suis le comte Tooru Oikawa.

\- Je le sais, Tobio m'a parlé de toi, déclara Shouyou avec embarras, le compliment l'ayant dérouté, où est-il?, demanda-t-il ensuite avec appréhension.

\- Tobio se repose dans sa chambre, fit Tooru en lui prenant doucement la main, je lui ai dit que je veillerai sur toi. J'avoue que je souhaitais aussi faire ta connaissance, Shouyou.

\- Mais pourquoi?, le questionna le roux, vous auriez plus à y gagner à me laisser là-bas, commença-t-il en sentant ses mains trembler, vous plaisez beaucoup à Tobio, vous savez?"

Tooru choisit ce moment pour l'étreindre doucement contre lui. Il le berça lentement le temps que ses pleurs se calmèrent tout en usant de son odeur pour l'apaiser. Si Tobio avait une délicate odeur de lavande, Shouyou possédait une pétillante senteur de citronnelle et Tooru trouvait que ces deux fragrances s'harmonisaient bien avec la sienne. L'alpha choisit cependant de répondre à sa question de manière indirecte. Tobio avait donné son accord mais il attendait que le roux fut complètement rétabli pour lui en parler.

De plus, le brun remarqua que le roux fut lui aussi très réceptif à son odeur, ce qui était bon signe. "A partir de maintenant, Tobio et toi serez sous ma protection, déclara-t-il en lui embrassant le front, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre."

Shouyou se laissa aller contre l'alpha sans rejeter ses démonstrations d'affection. Son coeur se mettait à battre plus fort et la senteur terreuse lui montait à la tête cependant la fatigue le rattrapa et il se rendormit de nouveau avec un souvenir qui lui revint. Oikawa-san et Tobio lui avaient administré un remède pendant qu'il somnolait dans un état comateux. Ils l'avaient en l'embrassant tour à tour tout en lui murmurant que tout se passerait bien. Le roux avait éprouvé à ce moment-là un doux sentiment de plénitude.

Les jours suivants, Tobio et Oikawa-san s'étaient succédés à son chevet afin de voir s'il arrivait à se rétablir puis le comte s'était rendu au domaine des Kageyama afin d'annoncer aux parents du noiraud leurs fiançailles afin qu'ils laissent leur fils en paix. Une fois Shouyou guéri, l'alpha en profita pour passer du temps avec Tobio et lui dans le but secret de les courtiser. Il se prit à apprécier leur attitude un brin conflictuelle mais emplie d'affection mais il fit en sorte que ce fut les deux omegas qui vinrent vers lui plutôt que le contraire.

Tobio continuait d'aider Hajime tandis que Shouyou entretenait le jardin en veillant à ne pas trop forcer. Bien qu'ils furent heureux d'être de nouveau réunis, les deux amoureux s'aperçurent vite d'une évidence : les omegas étaient toujours attirés par l'odeur de l'alpha qui leur convenaient et tous deux apprécièrent de plus en plus la présence de Tooru. Ils savaient que le brun se montrait patient à leur égard à tous les deux et il leur arrivait des fois de dormir auprès de lui le soir, rassurés par les effluves qui émanèrent de lui.

Tooru ne s'en plaignait pas cependant, il aimait bien les avoir si proches de lui et il ne se cachait pas qu'il adorait les caliner dans leur sommeil. Ses sentiments surpassaient le simple désir : pour la première fois, il souhaitait le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre et tant que les omegas avaient le sourire, cela lui suffisait.

Toutefois, une nuit, Tooru se réveilla en sentant des effluves de citronelle plus que prononcées au point qu'il se retint tant bien que mal à être en état de rut. Tobio entra alors dans sa chambre avec un Shouyou fiévreux bien qu'il ne fut pas malade. La raison de son malaise était tout autre. "Shouyou a ses chaleurd, lui expliqua le noiraud, d'habitude, on s'occupe de ça ensemble mais je pense que tu l'aideras mieux que moi. Tu es un alpha après tout et nous te faisons confiance.

\- Ton... odeur... nous attire...beaucoup, haleta Shouyou en s'écroulant sur le lit.

\- Viens par là, murmura tendrement Tooru en le prenant dans ses bras, et toi aussi Tobio. Tu m'aideras."

Le noiraud fut bien perplexe. Les alphas avaient plutôt tendance à être possessif quand un omega était en chaleurs. Tooru comprit vite sa confusion et décida de le tranquiliser : " Je ne vous marquerai pas avant que vous soyez tous les deux prêts pour établir un lien avec moi, déclara-t-il en berçant le roux qui se mit à couvrir son cou de baisers enfiévrés, je vous aime trop pour imposer mes sentiments, il caressa les cheveux de Shouyou, Shouyou, cela sera toi qui me domineras. Ainsi, mes instincts d'alpha se calmeront et je n'émettrai aucune odeur de domination susceptible d'indisposer Tobio, d'accord?"

Le roux hocha la tête tandis que Tobio se mit derrière le roux pour le déshabiller. "Nous t'aimons aussi... Tooru, déclara Shouyou en dépit de sa respiration qui se fit plus lourde.

\- Nous sommes désolés de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, ajouta Tobio en rougissant légèrement, et...

-... Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Tooru avec tendresse, ce que vous venez de dire me touche énormément. Maintenant, occupons-nous de te soulager, Shouyou... Nnnn." Ses mots moururent dans un gémissement quand le roux explora sa peau de ses lèvres avant de s'arrêter sur un téton qu'il se mit à lapper tout en pinçant légèrement l'autre de ses doigts. Tobio en profita pour caresser Shouyou de son coté une fois que celui-ci fut nu : ses mains errèrent le long du torse du plus petit avant de s'arrêter sur les bourgeons de chair qu'il effleura du bout des doigts.

Tooru admirait le spectacle érotique devant lui tout en se noyant dans le plaisir que lui procurait le roux : voir des omegas aussi mignons dans une situation aussi licencieuse l'excitait grandement. Il se cambra au moment où Shouyou se mit à caresser son membre de haut en bas tout en mordillant les méplats de son ventre. Je ne vais pas tenir s'il continue comme ça et Shouyou non plus d'ailleurs, se dit-il intérieurement en voyant Tobio faire des vas et vients sur la virilité du roux.

L'alpha prit un pot sur sa table de chevet et le passa à Shouyou qui se mit à l'interroger du regard. "Mets-en sur tes doigts, fit Tooru en écartant ses jambes, et ensuite... Je crois que tu sais quoi faire.

\- Mais tu es un... alpha... Tooru..., le contredit Shouyou avec inquiétude. Il risque de l'incommoder plus qu'autre chose.

\- Tu veux que je m'en charge?, s'enquit Tobio en cessant ses caresses.

\- Non, Tobio. Shouyou a ses chaleurs et tu dois faire en sorte qu'il ne succombe pas à ses instincts, répondit doucement le brun, je te fais confiance, dit-il ensuite à Shouyou en lui ébourrifant les cheveux du roux, alors, vas-y, n'aie pas peur."

Le roux se mit alors à enduire ses doigts de substance lubrifiante avant de préparer doucement l'alpha tandis que Tobio en fit de même avec lui de son coté tout en posant un tendre baiser sur sa nuque. Tooru eut un petit sourire en sentant un doigt entré en lui d'une manière hésitante avant de bouger doucement. La sensation ne fut pas trop gênante, d'ailleurs, le brun fut tellement absorbé à contempler les visages écarlates de ses deux omegas chéris qu'il se rendit à peine compte de l'arrivée d'un second doigt.

Shouyou tenta de rester concentré pendant que Tobio fit bouger deux de ses doigts en lui. Il sentait Tooru se contracter autour de ses doigts avant de le voir se cambrer en gémissant dès qu'il effleura quelque chose. "C'est bon, tu peux les retirer, fit Tooru en reprenant son souffle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation et il remarqua que ce fut la même chose pour le roux qui cria au moment où Tobio semblait toucher lui aussi son point sensible.

"C'est bon pour toi aussi, déclara le noiraud en retirant ses doigts pour ensuite mettre du lubrifiant sur le membre durci de Shouyou qui se mordit les lèvres face à cette caresse brève mais excitante, maintenant vas-y, ajouta-t-il en se déshabillant à son tour.

Shouyou lança un regard interrogateur à Tooru qui opina de la tête en lui adressant un doux sourire : "Tu peux y aller, Shouyou, murmura tendrement le brun, vas-y, aime-moi et fais-toi aimer par Tobio."

Le roux se positionna alors et le pénétra le plus lentement possible. Tooru siffla un peu de douleur mais ce n'était pas sa première fois donc il s'habitua vite à la présence qui l'emplissait petit-à-petit et puis, Shouyou était si mignon à fermer les yeux tout en s'efforçant de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Tobio restait aussi attentif et patientait que le roux fut entièrement en lui pour le pénétrer ensuite. Comme je les aime, soupira-t-il en pensée en prenant Shouyou dans ses bras dès qu'il fut complètement entré. "Ça va, Tooru?, demanda le petit omega roux d'une voix inquiète en levant vers lui ses yeux ambres qu'il trouvait tellement trognons.

\- Bien sûr, Shouyou, le rassura Tooru en lui caressant les cheveux avant de donner le feu vert à Tobio, à ton tour, Tobio."

Tobio déglutit légèrement avant de prendre le roux par les hanches pour ensuite s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Il sentit Shouyou se raidir pas de douleur mais de plaisir, son intimité étant suffisamment lubrifiée pour faciliter la pénétration. Sentir à la fois sa présence et ressentir Tooru avec la sienne, cela devait être particulièrement éprouvant pour lui.

L'omega roux se retenait d'ailleurs de venir face à tant de chaleur mais il fut rassuré par leurs effluves qui se mêlaient dans la pièce une douce harmonie boisée où se liaient la lavande et la citronnelle. Tooru lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux tandis que Tobio couvrit sa nuque de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu. Le roux et le noiraud commencèrent ensuite instinctivement à bouger, Tooru gémissant face à ce qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Shouyou était si chaud en lui, si doux contre lui et la main de Tobio sur sa virilité ne fit que le faire submerger encore plus. Le noiraud, de son coté, imposait un rythme doux à Shouyou dont les mouvements de bassin se firent plus lents. L'omega roux fut cependant tellement émoustillé par les coups de rein du noiraud qu'il se mit à accélerer malgré lui en poussant des petis halètements, faisant encore plus crier Tooru qui l'incita à aller encore plus vite.

Tobio sentit alors Shouyou se lubrifier et s'étrécir encore plus autour de lui au point qu'il vint rapidement. Il continua néanmoins à caresser le membre de Tooru qui céda à la jouissance en même temps que le roux.

Celui-ci se déversa en lui en poussant un long râle avant de s'écrouler sur l'alpha, totalement éperdu dans cette extase. Tobio se retira alors, puis Shouyou en fit de même et tous deux s'allongèrent de chaque coté de Tooru qui les recouvrit avant de les enlacer amoureusement par la taille en leur posant chacun un baiser sur le front. Il était rare pour un alpha d'avoir deux compagnons toutefois en admirant les visages endormis de ses deux amours, le comte se sentit extrêment comblé.

Leur bonheur lui importait plus qu'autre chose maintenant et il ferait tout pour qu'ils gardent le sourire.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour l'OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. :)


End file.
